Modular electronic assemblies are known in which one assembly is plugged into or seated within another to form a module. Many of the assemblies require separate tools to separate one assembly from the other, or to seat one assembly within the other. Many assemblies do not provide a mechanism giving a mechanical advantage to seat one assembly within the other, but rather rely on the assembler to provide the force necessary to seat one assembly within the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,754 issued Jun. 12, 1984 to Kelly for ELECTRONIC PLUG-IN MODULE EXTRACTOR discloses an extracting tool for removing an electronic plug-in module from a chassis assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,532 issued Dec. 11, 1990 to Borkowiez et al. for INDUSTRIAL COMPUTER SYSTEM WITH REMOVABLE EQUIPMENT DRAWER discloses a computer system in a cabinet in which the computer cards, disk drives and power supply of the computer are mounted in a drawer assembly that is removable from the rear of the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,722 issued Dec. 31, 1991 to Geist et al. for DISK DRIVE INSERTION AND REMOVAL INTERLOCK discloses an interlock for a disk drive unit having a handle and a camming arrangement responsive to pivotal movements for inserting and withdrawing the unit from a housing fixture.